Yo-kai Watch (item)
Wiki Migration Wiki Migration Wiki Migration The 'Yokai Watch '(妖怪ウォッチ) is the titiular device which the series revolves on. It is a special watch that allows humans to communicate with Yo-Kai. Yo-Kai also use it to communicate with humans. Overwiew The Yo-Kai Watch is an unique piece of technology which helps humans to uncover and communicate with Yo-Kai, a feat normally impossible without the use of this device. Conversely, the Yo-Kai watch is useful for Yo-Kai to communicate with humans. The real power of the Yo-Kai Watch, however is the ability granted to the use to summon Yo-Kai he/she has previously befriended by inserting their respective Yo-Kai Medals into its gap. Each of the eight primary classes of Yo-Kai have their own summoning song, as well as their surge of light sporting the respective color of the backs of their medals. It should be noted that a medal inserted upside down will not trigger the summon; similarly, the user who wears the Yo-Kai Watch is the only one who can summon Yo-Kai. Likewise, Yo-Kai themselves who are being called can deny the summon. History Games The Yo-Kai Watch, in its Model Zero incarnation, was first conceived by Keizo around 60 years ago. Keizo also created Yo-Kai Medal prototypes for five of his closest Yo-Kai friends -which were classic Yo-Kai-. Several years later, in the first Yo-Kai Watch game, after Keita -or Fumi, depending on which character the player is using- receive a normal model of Yo-Kai Watch -which also differs depending on the character- courtesy of Whisper, who instructs he/she to use its light to uncover Tohohogisu in order to start a combat. After the player defeats Chairman Ikakamone, the Yo-Kai Watch fades along with the Yo-Kai out of the character's sight. Sometime before Yo-Kai Watch 2, the Yo-Kai Watch returns to the player character. One night, at the start of said games, Kin and Gin cause the Yo-Kai Watch along with it's owner's memories to vanish. The next day, Keita/Fumi finds the Yo-Kai Watch in the Memory Shop. The shop owner offers he/she to sell the Watch for just ¥100, then to use it at the gasha machine outside. Keita/Fumi buys one of the capsules and drops it aside, revealing Whisper. The Yo-Kai Watch restores the memories of both Keita/Fumi and Whisper, among them ones about Jibanyan. When Keita/Fumi and Whisper reunite with Jibanyan, the Yo-Kai Watch restores Jibanyan's memories as well. After traveling 60 years into the past, Keita/Fumi learns from Fuyunyan about the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero. Whisper then explains the normal model was created by Steve Jaws. Sometime later, Keita/Fumi gives Keizo (or Fumiaki, if the main character is Fumi) the main piece needed to finish the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero. Keizo/Fumiaki then entrusts Keita/Fumi with the watch. Anime The circumstances that lead Keita into obtaining the Yo-Kai Watch in the anime are fairly different. After returning home with Whisper, he finds his parents arguing. Whisper notes that's "her" doing. After Keita wonders what is he talking about, Whisper gives him the Yo-Kai Watch -in its normal model- and instructs him to shine its light onto his parents; Keita finds Donyorinne this way. In episode 27, Whisper and Keita, through the Yo-Kai Pad, witness Steve Jaws' conference about the new Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero, explaining that he was able to mass-produce it with new technology, then announcing its release on the same day of the presentation. After adquiring the new model, Keita tries to use it already, and learns he must use Z-medals to have it work. Jibanyan gives Keita his three new medals and Keita finally uses it succesfully. Accidentally, the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero ends inside Whisper's mouth, and Keita discovers he can switch between models by diving his hand into whisper's mouth. Known Models In Real Life Following their apperances in the anime, real-life replicas of the various models of the Yo-Kai Watch are being released in Japan, each with two Yo-Kai Medal replicas. More medals can be obtained by buying them in packs or by the Gashapon. External links * http://yw.b-boys.jp/member/products/